What he would sacrifice
by Spinatic
Summary: What would happen if requesting the health of another had the same consequence as any other request? How would Killua pay for his friends life? Character death. .. ?


Gon slowly opened his eyes, looking side to side. He could see machines everywhere, the beeping almost unbearable loud in his ears. Gon slowly lifted his left arm, attached was tubes and an I.V. on the end of his pointer finger was a pulse ox. Gon shakily, lifted the other hand, getting a little impatient at how weak he felt.

Slowly he used his right arm to grab the pulse ox, ripping it off. Slowly he lowered his hand down to the I.V. pulling it out with a gasp. The pain in the action caused him to left straight up, much to the protest of the machines, and his chest. The machines were going off, one was going in a flatline, blinking red.

Gon gasped, turning himself and tumbling off the bed. The room was dark accept for the tiny space he was in right now, surrounded by a plastic curtain. Gon's heart rate rose as he began to panic, he lifted his hand to his face, feeling tubes there too, he grabbed the ones around his nose, pulling the out.

Gon stood up, one arm clutching his chest, one of his eyes closing, his breathes coming in gasps and hitches. He hunched over as he began to walk towards the edge of the plastic, he could hear shouts in the distance. Slowly he pulled the curtain aside as he tumbled onto the floor.

When he looked up he could see a glass window and a door, he could see a silhouette inside the door get closer to him. 'It's coming to fast!' he thought to himself in a panic, he began backing up, falling over himself. "Where am I?" he tried to yell, but when he opened his mouth, nothing came out.

The silhouette was standing over top of him now, it crouched down beside him, slowly Gon's vision cleared and he could see the face of the silhouette. "K…Kill…" Gon tried to force his mouth to form the word he was trying to say, "Killua…?" he finally forced out.

"Gon! What are you doing, you're going to kill yourself!" he yelled, Gon flinched, curling in on himself, clutching his head. Killua stared at his friend on the floor, his eyes wide. Gon's panic clouded his judgement, what he saw was a threat, but his emotions was not saying that. But his body seem to be listening the broken mind, and began scooting away from his best friend.

Killua looked back to Gon, who was scooting away. His eyes were a plain yellow, not there usual gold. "Gon. Hey, please calm down." Gon looked at Killua.

'drip…drip…drip…' Gon looked down, he gasped. "K-Killua, your arm!" he shouted. Killua's right arm was gone up to the elbow, and blood dripped. Gon looked back at Killua's face, tears where streaming down his cheeks. "So, are you okay?" he asked. Gon shook his head, his mouth open in a silent scream as Killua coughed, letting lose a mouthfull of blood.

He began shaking his head, 'This is a dream! This is a dream! This is a dream! This is a dream!' he kept repeating to himself. He glanced back up when he heard a thud. Killua's bloody body lay on the ground in front of him. Gon began shaking his head, tears now going down his own face.

"K-Kilua! Killua! Killua's dead…" he repeated to himself. He looked to his side when he heard the pad of bare feet beside him. He grabbed his head, closing his eyes tightly, "It's not there, It's not there, It's not there, It's not there." he shouted. Slowly he looked up again, and the little girl with the black-hole eyes and mouth was still there.

Gon blinked once before her eyes were normal, "W-What's going on?" he asked, looking back at Killua's body, tears falling fast, soaking his front. He slowly scooted back towards Killua's body, he lifted Killua's head, laying it on his lap, he hunched over Killua's face, tears falling on the paler kids face.

"I'm sorry." came the voice of a little girl. Gon didn't left his head, but did look to the girl out of the corner of his eye. "Nii-san wanted to save you so he wished you all better and now he had to complete the requests. I asked for his arm," she smiled sadly, lifting a white sleeved arm. "his liver, and his stomach." she stepped to the side, revealing on the floor a bloody liver and stomach.

Gon looked back at Killua, looking at his stomach, and for the first tim noticing the blood pouring from his stomach area. Gon didn't understand, instead, he just yelled. He screamed and yelled for what seemed to him like hours until he felt mutipul arms on his arms and body.

He didn't stop yelling, neither did he let go of Killua's body.

**This is a one shot. This is what I think will end up happening when "Something" saves Gon. I think I'm done.**


End file.
